¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!
by MissPotterGranger
Summary: Harry está cumpliendo años y Hermione le tiene preparado un regalo muy especial. ¿Cuál será?.   Un one especial por el cumpleaños número 30 de nuestro querido Harry!   Espero que les guste! H&Hr Obviamente! RR'S POR FAVOR!


**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, se preguntarán_: ¿Qué hace publicando un Fic diferente cuando aún no termina "Sin ti"? _xD, bueno respuesta sencilla, Srita. Inspiración ha decidido visitarme, esta vez para relatar el cumpleaños #30 de nuestro querido Harry, es algo corto, pero sinceramente me gustó como quedó. (=. **

**La historia toma en cuenta hasta el 6to libro.**

**_Dedicación: A una amiga muy especial, Doris, esto es para ti, muchas gracias por todo, espero que te guste!_**

**¡Disfruten la lectura y… nos vemos abajo!**

**...**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!**

**[H&Hr]**

**One-Shot**

_By_**: **_MissPotterGranger_

Un nuevo día se asomaba en el Valle Godric, el sol entraba por la ventana incomodando a quienes dormían en la habitación, una joven de unos 23 años se levantó para cerrar bien las cortinas de la ventana y volvió para acostarse no sin antes revisar una pequeña caja dentro de su cajón y sonrió al confirmar que aún estaba ahí. Se acercó al hombre que descansaba a su lado y apartó los cabellos que caían sobre su frente para después llenarle el rostro de besos, hoy era un día especial.

El pelinegro comenzó arrugando su frente, pero al notar quien era la que le daba esos tiernos besos su rostro mostró una sonrisa enorme, se volteó un poco y capturó sus labios en un ansiado beso.

-Buenos días hermosa – dijo el joven cuando se separó de ella

-Buenos días guapo – respondió la castaña - ¡Feliz cumpleaños cielo! – lo felicitó dándole otro beso, esta vez más largo y más apasionado que el anterior

-Gracias amor – le respondió sonriente y la abrazó

Harry adoraba las mañanas como estas, le encantaba sentir el peso de su esposa sobre su pecho, sentir el aroma a lavanda de sus cabellos y sentir sus besos cuando despertaba. Él y Hermione habían comenzado a salir en su 7mo año en Hogwarts un poco antes de la caída de Voldemort, Harry y Hermione habían entrado a la academia de Aurores junto con Ron y se graduaron con honores, meses después se casaron, de eso hace un poco más de un año, ¿qué más podía pedir si tenía la mejor vida a lado de Hermione?

Harry y Hermione se levantaron para ir a trabajar, se ducharon y después de un rápido desayuno aparecieron en el Ministerio y tomados de la mano se dirigieron al departamento de aurores

-Buenos días Sr. y Sra. Potter – los saludó Alejandra la secretaria del ministro

-Buenos día Ale – respondieron ambos al unísono

-El Sr. Kingsley le desea un feliz cumpleaños, él acaba de salir del país y me pidió que se lo dijera

-Gracias Ale – respondió Harry y luego continuó caminando al lado de Hermione.

En el camino, Harry recibió muchas felicitaciones, era uno de los aurores más reconocidos, no por nada era el jefe más joven. A lo lejos del corredor Harry y Hermione lograron distinguir una cabellera pelirroja

-A un lado gente, el mejor amigo del cumpleañero va a pasar, a un lado – exclamó Ron abriéndose paso hasta llegar hacia donde estaban Harry y Hermione que lo esperaban sonriendo - ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermano! – lo felicito dándole un fraternal abrazo

-Gracias Ron – dijo aún conteniendo la risa

-No hay que agradecer – respondió restándole importancia – Hola Hermione

-Hola Ronald – saludó al pelirrojo - ¿Cómo está Luna?

-Aun tanto alterada, ya sabes por lo de nuestra boda, anda vuelta loca – le respondió – Aun que no tanto como tú cuando ustedes se casaron

-¡Oye! – le replicó fingiendo estar ofendida – Era mí boda y quería que fuera perfecta… y no estaba volviéndome loca

-Si lo estabas cariño – dijo Harry en un susurro, pero intentó enmendar su error al ver la mirada de su esposa – Pero, si no hubiera sido por ti y tu organización la boda no hubiera sido tan perfecta como lo fue

-_Coffcoff_mentiroso_coffcoff_ – dijo Ron

-Solo porque es tu cumpleaños ignorare el comentario, aun que gracias – le respondió Hermione dándole un beso en los labios

-¡Ay no por favor! – exclamó el pelirrojo completamente enfadado de lo mismo – ¿no pueden hacer eso en un lugar privado? ¡por Merlín!

-Si lo hiciéramos en un lugar privado no tendríamos el placer de molestarte Ron – dijo Harry cuando él y Hermione se separaron

-Además deberías de estar acostumbrado… Harry y yo llevamos juntos más de 5 años – completó Hermione

-Si lo que digan – dijo el ojiazul rodando los ojos con fastidio aun que en su interior estaba contentísimo por ambos - ¿Ya podemos comenzar a trabajar? Hay una fiesta que celebrar esta tarde y tenemos que tener todo listo

Sin decir más los tres se encaminaron a la oficina de Harry, el trabajo que había en esa época del año no era mucho por lo que terminaron poco antes de las 2 de la tarde. Ron, después de terminar se fue a recoger a Luna, pues tenían un asunto pendiente con las flores para la boda, mientras Harry y Hermione volvieron a su casa.

-Y… ¿ya tienes mi regalo? – le preguntó Harry a Hermione acercándosele por detrás y rodeando su cintura con su brazos mientras la castaña cocinaba

-Ajá – dijo Hermione estremeciéndose al sentir los labios de Harry en su cuello

-¿Y qué es? – preguntó impaciente aun que no descuidó su tarea de besar el cuello de su esposa, adoraba hacerla estremecer

-Lo sabrás en la fiesta así que no seas impaciente – le contestó soltándose de su agarre para ir al refrigerador y sacar otros ingredientes para la comida

-¡Qué!, ¿Hasta la fiesta? ¡Pero faltan más de 5 horas!

-Lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿No me puedes dar una pista? – dijo acercándole para abrazarla por la cintura de nuevo – Una pequeña

- No – le dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

-¡Por favor!, solo una pequeña pista, y prometo no preguntar más, ¿Qué dices? – le rogó poniendo su cara de niño bueno mientras pestañeaba haciendo que Hermione soltara una carcajada

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! – dijo tratando de controlar su risa – Lo único que puedo decirte es que cambiará tu vida para siempre – le sonrió tiernamente para luego darle un beso – Confórmate con eso - después de darle una caricia en la mejilla volvió a su trabajo en la cocina mientras Harry aún la miraba pensativo.

Horas después los Potter recibían a sus invitados, había varios ex-compañeros de Hogwarts como Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, y obviamente sus amigos y parientes más cercanos: Los Weasley's, Luna, Neville y los padres de Hermione, también había varios miembros de la Orden como McGonagall, Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, Moody y varios compañeros de trabajo.

Hermione, Luna y Ginny estaban en la cocina hablando sobre la boda de Ron y Luna y el compromiso de Neville y Ginny, cuando la pelirroja recordó el regalo de Hermione y no resistió más y preguntó

-¿Ya le dijiste? – le dijo a Hermione interrumpiendo la conversación, la castaña la miró sin entender – El regalo

-¡Ah, el regalo! – dijo Hermione entendiendo por fin – No, aún no

Luna pareció estar aliviada y soltó un suspiro haciendo que Hermione y Ginny la miraran raro

-Es que por poco meto la pata – se explicó - ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

-Estoy esperando el momento correcto

-Estoy segura de que a Harry le encantará tu regalo

-¿Chicas necesitan ayuda? – preguntó Jane Granger

-No mamá, está todo listo – respondió Hermione a su madre y ella y las demás salieron al jardín llevando la comida consigo.

Después de degustar la deliciosa cena que Jane, Molly y Hermione prepararon, Harry decidió hacer un brindis, tomó su copa y se levanto de su asiento

-Bueno… yo solo quería darles las gracias por venir, espero que se estén divirtiendo – todos asintieron ante el último comentario – por último agradecer a mi linda esposa esta pequeña fiesta – Hermione enrojeció ante el comentario y Harry se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, le susurro un _Te amo _al oído y después le dio un beso en los labios

-¡Por favor! – dijo Ron con falso fastidio - ¡No de nuevo!

-¡Salud! – dijo Harry alzando su copa sonriendo, adoraba molestar a Ron

-¡Salud! – respondieron todos y tomaron sus bebidas

Dos horas después, lo invitados comenzaron a irse y en poco tiempo ya no había nadie, Hermione limpio un poco mientras Harry tomaba una ducha. Una hora después ella salía del baño y se encontró a Harry quien la esperaba impaciente recostado en la cama que ambos y la miraba como si hubiera realizado un crimen

-¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione extrañada de la actitud de su esposo

-Sigo esperando mi regalo ¿Sabes? – respondió con una sonrisa – Después de la pista que me diste no he dejado de pensar en que se te ha ocurrido para regalarme, y de verdad estoy muy impaciente – dijo levantándose de la cama para acercarse a ella

-De acuerdo señor impaciente, ¿Estás listo?

-Más que eso – respondió frotando sus manos como un niño pequeño esperando sus regalos de navidad

Hermione se acercó a su mesita de noche y sacó la pequeña caja dentro del cajón, antes de voltearse para verlo de frente, suspiró, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Harry esperaba ansioso a Hermione, no sabía porque pero intuía que de verdad algo estaba por cambiar.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – exclamó Hermione entregándole la caja

Harry la tomó, era roja con un listón y un moño amarillo, la abrió con impaciencia y dentro encontró un sobre blanco y lo sacó al tiempo que dejaba la caja sobre la cama

-¿Y esto? – preguntó confundió, no se esperaba un sobre

-Ábrelo – dijo Hermione con cierta impaciencia y nerviosismo

Harry le hizo caso, al hacerlo se encontró con que eran los resultados de unos análisis, observó confundido a Hermione quien le sonreía nerviosa y comenzó a leerlo, al principio venía el nombre del Hospital San Mungo, después el nombre de su esposa y otras cosas más que no entendía, pero al final casi se cae de espaldas al entender lo que quería decir la palabra POSITIVO en aquel papel. ¿Eso significaba que Hermione…? ¿Él sería…? ¿Ambos serían…?¡Oh por Merlín!

-¿Estás…? – no terminó su pregunta pues la alegría y la sorpresa lo asechaban y cuando pudo recuperarse grito: - ¡Estás embarazada! – Hermione asintió con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Felicidades papá! –exclamó Hermione completamente feliz

-¡No puedo créelo! – gritó soltando el sobre y la hoja para abrazar a Hermione por la cintura y hacerla girar - ¡Voy a ser papá! – Harry estaba que no cabía en su felicidad y no era para menos ¡Él y Hermione tendrían un bebé!

-Harry me estas mareando – le dijo entre risas

-¡Lo siento! – le dijo dejándola en el suelo - ¿Cuándo te enteraste? – le preguntó sin borrar su enorme sonrisa

-Hace unas semanas, 2 para ser exactas, tu sabes que me estaba sintiendo mal en las mañanas y casi no toleraba las comidas, además de que tenía un retraso y no quise quedarme con la duda y fui a ver a Ginny a San Mungo y ella me lo confirmó – explicó Hermione– Tengo poco más de un mes - Harry sonrió para después besarla

-Este es el segundo mejor regalo que me has hecho – le dijo Harry acariciando sus mejillas

-¿Segundo? ¿Cuál fue el primero? – preguntó curiosa, Harry le sonrió y se acercó un poco más a ella

-El primer regalo fue el haberme dejado entrar en tu vida y fue el haber aceptado ser mi novia para después convertirte en mi esposa, esta noticia solo puede agrandar la felicidad que siento al compartir mi vida a tu lado, te amo Hermione - y la besó de nuevo.

Cuando se separaron, Harry limpió sus lágrimas, la abrazó por la cintura con su brazo derecho para acercarla más a su cuerpo y puso su mano izquierda sobre el vientre de Hermione y comenzó a acariciarlo con infinita ternura

-También te amo a ti pequeño – dijo sonriendo

-O pequeña – agregó Hermione

Harry levantó la vista y la besó de nuevo, al inicio del día se había preguntado a si mismo que más podía pedir si tenía la mejor vida al lado de Hermione… ahora tenía una respuesta, solo podía pedir agrandar su familia, y para que su deseo se cumpliera solo tenía que esperar unos meses más y su familia sumaría un total de tres.

Definitivamente, este había sido su mejor cumpleaños…hasta ahora.

**Fin!**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

**Holaa!, bueno espero que les haya gustado el One, a mi me encantó escribirlo, la idea de escribirlo fue demasiado tentadora que no puse resistirlo xD!**

**Jitomatazos? Felicitaciones?, ya saben pueden dar su opinión en un Review! :D**

**Sobre el Epílogo de "_Sin ti", _ya está casi terminado, solo faltan unas cositas y listo!. Espero subirlo en el transcurso de la semana, así que me tendrán por aquí de nuevo muy pronto (=**

**Bueno, esto es todo de mi parte!De antemano gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios!**

**Un besooo!**

**Atte: Carolina =)**


End file.
